Transhuman Space Wiki
Welcome to the Transhuman Space Wiki The Transhuman Space Wiki is an online reference for everything related to the GURPS Transhuman Space setting by Steve Jackson Games. Transhuman Space (THS) is a hard science fiction setting that takes place in the year 2100. It's somewhere between 'cyberpunk' and 'space opera,' both in technology and mood. The world is neither pessimistic nor optimistic but realistic; science has both solved problems and made new ones. The idea is to create content in the main page and only once a particular content will be rich enough it will be moved to its own page. That's way, we shall avoid minimalist pages. Societal issues *What is "human?" Unmodified baseline humans are, obviously, and few people deny that altered but still "normal" human genomes make humans. But what about various, non-interinfertile parahumans? Genetically constructed bioroids? AIs with human-like intelligence and emotion? *Legal contingencies regarding death, such as the question of what happens when a person who there's multiples copies of dies. Digital life * Weblife - Essentially "virtual bacteria," consisting of simple programs like viruses and free memes * Infomorphs ** Mind Emulations - Programs that were once organic intelligences but were copied or uploaded into a digital existence *** Ghosts - A perfect digital upload of a being. *** Shadows - A low-resolution copy of a still living being's mind. *** Fragments - A failed upload that's missing some or all of its memories. *** Eidolons - ? ** AIs - native digital *** SAI - S'apient '''A'rtificial 'I'ntelligence. Human-level intelligence and emotions, all but impossible to tell from a regular human. *** LAI - 'L'ow-sapient 'A'rtificial 'I'ntelligence. Intelligent but has difficulty with emotions. *** NAI - 'N'onsapient 'A'rtificial 'I'ntelligence. Non-intelligent, unemotional, primarily just a tool. Official resources * Core book * Broken Dreams, the dystopian part of the setting * Changing Times Migration to 4E, the art of DMing * Cities on the Edge How the future will cope with cities * Deep Beyond Outer Solar system, the asteroid belt and beyond * Fifth Wave Earth * High Frontier Earth orbit, the Moon and the Lagrange points * In the Well Inner solar system (save Earth and its vincinity) * Martial Arts 2100 * Orbital Decay Scenario * Personel Files 1 * Personel Files 2 — The Meme Team * Personel Files 3 — Wild Justice * Personel Files 4 — Martingale Security * Personel Files 5 — School Days 2100 * Polyhymnia * Shell-Tech * Singapore Sling * Spacecraft * Teralogos * Toxic Memes Memetics * Transhuman Mysteries * Under Pressure Ocean, both Earth and Europa External pages regarding Transhuman Space * New Zealand - fan page Disclaimer and Copyrights Transhuman Space and GURPS are registered trademarks of Steve Jackson Games. All rights are reserved by Steve Jackson Games. Material used here is in accordance with the Steve Jackson Games online policy. This Wiki is not official and is not endorsed by Steve Jackson Games. Steve Jackson Games is not responsible for the content posted by users of this Wiki. Content is not reviewed prior to posting, and nothing on these pages indicates any official sanction by Steve Jackson Games. This wiki is ''not''''' a replacement for official Transhuman Space or GURPS books and does not reproduce content from them. Rather than reproducing official content from the sourcebooks, please reference the material instead. Errata and/or book/page references are appreciated. Do not post the contents of the books themselves. No entry should diminish, even slightly, the necessity of anyone owning the book that is being referenced.